All Day
by Garcia1369
Summary: 'You're like my favorite song, On the radio, radio, radio, radio,I could listen to you all day' Carlos is on a singing mode, And it is starting to drive Logan crazy! *Warning* Cody Simpson is extreamlly addictive!


Logan was trying to do his homework for english, only to be distracted by his boyfreind Carlos, bouncing around the apartment, full of energy.

"Carlos" Logan mumbled, not looking up from his work, only for Carlos to completly ingore him, not that he was trying to, Carlos couldn't hear him.

"_I like this right here... Oh, oh, oh... Whoah_" Carlos started singing, not noticing Logan calling out his name.

"Carl" Logan started giggling as Carlos started dancing slightly.

"_This young girl, she's so cute, Everytime I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes_" Carlos started dancing around the room. 

Logan broke down into fits of laughter, dropping the pencil he was using "Carlos, dude!"

_"'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer, Can't wait til I have it, I'ma spend half a milla" _Carlos sung again, heading towards the fridge. 

Logan got up from his seat at the table and walked towards the singing and dancing Carlos.

"_I can see us together on top, We livin' like we hit the jackpot" _Carlos didnt see Logan comming until he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. "Oh, hey Logie" Carlos smiled.

"What on earth are you singing baby!" Logan started laughing.

"_Cha-ching, like money in the bank, You should be with me_" Carlos started again, giving Logan a quick kiss. 

Carlos pulled Logan towards the sofa, sitting him down before he started bouncing around again. 

"_You're like my favorite song, On the radio, radio, radio, radio,I could listen to you all day  
>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<br>I could look at you all day,You make do my two-step all day  
>You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day" <em>Carlos sang, jumping towards Logan again.

"_So you should be my girlfriend all day,We're like a hit on my radio, radio" _Carlos sat next to Logan, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"So your calling me the girl in this realationship!" Logan hit Carlos on the arm, then started laughing again.

"_You got this young boy, rackin' his brains, Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring"_ Carlos grinned at Logan, who was laughing.

"You are so calling me a girl!" Logan pounced on Carlos, pinning him to the sofa.

"_You got this young boy, goin' insane, Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me_" Carlos grinned as Logan placed another kiss on his lips. 

"Ahh, Im not single..." Logan smirked a little, remembering his girlfreind, who had no idea about him and Carlos.

_"__I can see us together on top, We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
>Cha-ching, like money in the bank, You should be with me" <em>Carlos frowned at Logan for a second.

"You done singing?" Logan grinned " Because i need you to do something.." Logan mummbled into Carlos's neck, biting and kissing away.

"Nope, and im not going to help you til im finished!" Carlos looked at Logan, sticking his tounge out. "_You're like my favorite song,On the radio, radio, radio, radio, radio, I could listen to you all day, You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video _" 

"ARGH!" Logan moaned.

"_I could look at you all day, You make do my two-step all day_" Carlos attacked Logan's neck, making Logan moan softly. "_You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day So you should be my girlfriend all day, We're like a hit on my radio, radio"_

"Car-Ahh!" Carlos Bit Logan's neck hard, sucking at the skin.

"_Singing to this song all day-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay Day- ay-ay-ay_" Carlos moved his hands to Logan's shirt.

Logan didn't reply to Carlos, just moaned again.

"_Singing to this song All day-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay, Singin' to this song all day ay-ay-ay_" Carlos attacked the bottom of his shirt, putting his hands under the shirt.

"Caaarrlooss" Logan put his hand in Carlos's hair. 

"_Stopped me in my tracks, I had to know your name ,Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag, You and me together is a match, a match_-Ahhh Logie!" Carlos moaned when Logan tugged hard on his hair.

"_Tell me, baby, why you makin' me wait all day, Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag,You and me together girl, we got it in the bag" _Carlos smiled.

"Carlos pllleeeaaasssee!" Logan moaned, tugging at his shirt. 

_"You're like my favorite sing on the radio, radio, radio, radio, I could listen to ya' all day  
>You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video, I could look at you all day" <em>Carlos had never seen this side of Logan, but he sure did like it.

"_You make me do my two-step all day, You keep me lookin' fly for ya' all day, So you should be my girlfriend all day_" Carlos pulled Logan up, tugging him away from the sofa.

"_We're like a hit on the radio, radio, Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay_" Calos pulled Logan towards their bedroom "Kay, im done!" He smiled and pulled Logan in, quickly shutting the door. 

**A/N:**

**Okay, so im not really happy with this one, it was just...Ahhhhhh!**

**So if you wanna review, if yafeel like it, go for it!**

**Oh yeah, song that Carlos was singing- All Day- Cody Simpson**

**Garcia**

**xxxx**


End file.
